


Secret Admirer

by sof26



Series: Haikyuu Reader One Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, Love Letters, Reader-Insert, Secret Admirer, it's cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sof26/pseuds/sof26
Summary: You receive love letters from an anonymous admirer.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Reader One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857403
Comments: 1
Kudos: 146





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write for another character but there not enough Tendou fanfiction  
> This is my first reader one shot, I hope you like it! Feedback is much appreciated :)  
> 

As you go on to take a seat for class, a small white envelope sits on your desk. Being the curious person you are, you waste no time to open it. You find a written letter inside it: 

_“Dear Y/N, has someone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are? I love the way they shine whenever you talk about something you are passionate about.”_

This has to be a joke. Maybe this was meant for someone else. But it has your name written on it. Just who could have left this for you? Despite all your efforts to concentrate in class, you could only think about the cute note you got. 

\---

The next morning, a new envelope waits for you at your seat. This one had a different message:

_“Dear Y/N, your smile could light up the whole world, just like it lights up mine.”_

You try to hide your grin as you blush profusely. You think there’s no way you could have a secret admirer. This could all be part of some prank. It’s not like you talk to boys really, or considered yourself attractive, so this is all a surprise for you. 

There was a certain redhead who was constantly on your mind though, and you secretly wished he is the one writing these sweet things to you. 

Too deep in thought, you fail to notice the boy next to your seat looking at you from the corner of his eyes while he also tries to hide that smile of his. 

\--- 

On Wednesday morning, you wake up looking forward to finding a new letter. You think that perhaps you shouldn’t get your hopes up. Perhaps it was just a two-time thing.

How wrong you are.

For a third time now, you find on your desk another envelope with a message inside. You beam and hurry up to open it. 

_“My lovely Y/N, you are the most compassionate and empathetic person I’ve ever met. You make me want to be a better person for you.”_

This one makes you feel butterflies in your stomach. Now you can’t deny it to yourself, someone definitely has a crush on you. 

“What’s gotten you so happy these days, Y/N?” You heard Tendou question as he sits down in his assigned seat next to you.

Words failed you as you are now flustered. “I-I, um, well have you seen someone leaving notes on my desk?” You ask instead. 

“No, I don’t think so.” He played dumb. “Why do you ask?”

“Ever since Monday, I’ve been getting these... love notes I guess.” You giggle embarrassed, as your face turns a deep shade of red.

Tendou’s blush goes by unnoticed. “That’s great! Do you know who they may be from?” 

You shake your head slightly. “No idea.”

“What would you do if you knew who is your secret admirer?” He waits for your answer eagerly.

You stare blankly. You’ve never thought of that. Your reaction makes Tendou laugh. 

“Well, would you say yes if they ask you out? Give them a pat in the back? Just ignore them for the rest of the school year?” He teased, but secretly hoped it wasn’t the last option. 

You were sheepish. “Maybe, I don’t know. I wouldn’t ignore them for sure. I would like to be friends with them if I don’t know them really well and then see what happens next.”

“Interesting…” He whispered to himself. 

Before he had the chance to say something else, the bell rang and the teacher began class.

\--- 

You wake up early in hopes to catch your secret admirer. It seems he was even earlier than you because an envelope was already waiting for you when you get to your desk. 

You silently groan, kind of disappointed for not being able to discover his identity. Still, you eagerly open the seal and read the letter inside it. 

_“My beautiful Y/N, I thought Happiness starts with an H, but why does mine start with U?”_

This one makes you giggle out loud. 

Watching from the side, Tendou can’t wait to leave tomorrow’s note. 

\---

Even though you had already gotten used to receiving love letters during the week, you feel joyful to find a new note waiting on your seat. 

Friday’s message is different from the rest, making your insides twist anxiously. 

_“My cute Y/N, how I wish I could hold you in my arms and protect you from every bad thing in this world._

_I know you must be thinking, who is this handsome boy writing you all these notes? Well, after school I’ll be at the rooftop waiting for you, if you want to know who your secret admirer is of course ;)”_

“Y/N, you look like you saw a ghost, is everything okay?” Tendou asked 

“H-he asked me to m-meet him after s-school.” You stuttered. It’s finally happening. 

He grins. “Aren’t you excited? You should be jumping right now!” 

“What if once he gets to know me he’ll be disappointed?” Tendou laughs at your reply.

“Are you crazy?” He exclaimed. “You are great, Y/N, give yourself some credit.”

“You know what, maybe I shouldn’t meet him after all.” You bounce your leg anxiously. 

“I’ll tell you what, just go and see who he is. If you don’t like who he is, then leave.”

You raise your eyebrows. “Wouldn’t that be kind of rude?”

“Just do what your heart tells you to.” He gives you a small smile and returns to reading his shonen jump magazine before you have the chance to say anything.

Too busy with your thoughts, you don’t pay attention to class during the day. However, you manage to decide what you are going to do. 

\---

The last bell of the day finally rings. Before leaving, Tendou gives you some encouraging words. “I hope everything works out for you.” 

You pack your stuff and set march to the rooftop. Before you climb up the stairs leading to the place, You think again whether or not you should run away while you still can. 

No. You _have_ to know who is it. You push any negative thought from your mind and go on your way.

\---

Once you get there you can’t believe who is waiting. He can’t be your mysterious admirer, can he? 

“Tendou?” Your voice is trembling. “W-what are you doing here, don’t you have volleyball practice?”

“You see, I promised this gorgeous girl I would meet her here today.” He takes a step forward to you. 

You are at a loss of words. The only boy you thought couldn’t, but wished for was none other than your secret admirer. Tendou _is_ your secret admirer.

“Were you expecting me to be someone else? I’m sorry if you are disappointed.” He adds upon seeing your reaction. 

“No!” You practically scream, looking at him right into his eyes. “I… ever since I got the first note, I actually hoped it was y-you.” You end up whispering the last part, embarrassed for your confession. You start to play with your fingers and look down at your shoes.

He chuckles at you being flustered. “I meant every word on the letters. I truly like you, Y/N. I have for a long time now.” 

“I like you too.” Tendou takes your hands in his own, making you stare into his beautiful red eyes.

“If I asked you would you agree to go on a date right now?”

You can only nod slightly. He gives you a smile from ear to ear. Your knees are weak from what’s happening, you would have fallen to the ground if he weren’t holding your hands.

“Then I shall take you to the best first date ever.” 


End file.
